


the light creeping in

by 99centz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepovers, kageyama tobio is scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99centz/pseuds/99centz
Summary: Slowly, he reaches out and grabs Kageyama's hand, intertwining their fingers.They sit in silence for a while, listening to the muffled sound of heavy rain slapping against the windows.or: the power goes out and kageyama is scared of the dark.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 60





	the light creeping in

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! this is just a short lil kagehina oneshot :D  
> i hope u enjoy ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

"Hinata," Kageyama whispers, nudging his shoulder. After an unsuccessful attempt at retrieving their cellphones in the pitch dark, both boys somehow made it to the floor of Kageyama's bedroom, deciding that waiting-out the blackout was best. 

"Yeah?" Hinata says, turning his head to look at him through the darkness.

"Do you think that maybe-" Kageyama's question dies in his throat as another crack of thunder sounds in the distance.

At that, Hinata starts to giggle. "Are you scared, Kageyama?" He teases.

"Shut up." He says, and Hinata can tell that he's blushing.

The redhead laughs again and starts going on about how his little sister, Natsu, is scared of the dark as well, and how whenever she's scared, she holds Hinata's hand.

"Do you want me to hold your hand, too?" He jokes, but Kageyama doesn't respond.

Thunder booms, much louder than last time, and Kageyama's shoulders tense without him realizing. Hinata notices.

Slowly, he reaches out and grabs Kageyama's hand, intertwining their fingers.

They sit in silence for a while, listening to the muffled sound of heavy rain slapping against the windows.

"Thank you," Kageyama says softly.

"Anytime," Hinata replies with a squeeze, and for a moment, Kageyama thinks that his heart may have skipped a beat.

(Later, after the power turns back on, Kageyama can't stop thinking about how nicely Hinata's hand felt in his own...

How much he would like to hold Hinata's hand _again._ )

**Author's Note:**

> kags being terrified of the dark is my favorite hc so this was fun to write (〃▽〃)


End file.
